A Sweet Exchange
by CUtopia
Summary: Fay visits Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes for the first time - she surely did not expect what happened there


Entry for "Ancient Runes" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

Fwooper - This creature comprised of four different colours in feathers, represents "4". Because I couldn't choose between which prompts I wanted to use, you'll have four to choose from :) You only have to write about one scenario.

Write about a double date, any pairings you want.

**Write about doing something four (See what I did there?) Someone else. A favour, or exchange must happen.**

Write about any family that has four people in it (Romione, Rolf&Luna, Percy&Audrey, etc ) Note: OC's are fine, but I want one canon character in there.

Write about anyone sightseeing around a place they've never been before.

Prompts: Noodles, **Summer**, or Fwooper

Entry for the "Hogwarts Fair 2014" - Jellybean Bingo: **Toasted Marshmallow**

I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>The summer sun was shining brightly as Fay said goodbye to her parents in the Diagon Alley after organising her new school books. Mr and Mrs Dunbar wanted to buy some items for their jobs and Fay, already feeling bored by the thought of the professional discussions the two would have, wanted to stroll around the shops, even though some of the abandoned and boarded up shops were not that inviting. Well, except for one store front and Fay smiled as she walked towards it, feeling curiosity rise inside of her as she entered Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.<p>

The store was full with people and shelves with thousands of different sweets, potions and prank sets. Some of them were classic, like Nosebleed Nougat, which had been very famous during Umbridge's reign over Hogwarts, some were knew and pretty inventive. Fay was impressed by the creative inventions and it was clear once again that the Weasley twins were far more intelligent than their scholastic efforts were displaying.

Fay did not knew where to look first as she walked deeper into the shop, struck by the wide variety and also by the crampedness caused by the customers who were all trying to fit into the space between the shelves. Spotting a huge wing door leading outside, Fay hurried to shove her way through the crowd, releasing a relieved sigh as the warm sun-ray's hit her skin.

She was standing on a balcony on the back of the house. It had obviously been extended by magic to offer enough space for a ice cream cart and a few café tables standing under brightly coloured parasols.

"What do I see here? Fay Dunbar visiting a prank shop."

Fay twitched and turned on her heel as she heard a voice behind her. Fred Weasley stood in the door, a mischievous grin on his face, the one that had become his signature.

"Oh, I see the irony as well," Fay answered after taking a deep breath, rejoicing about how easily the words had come from her lips. She had always felt like her tongue would not move when somebody this handsome spoke to her, but she felt like something had changed inside of her. It had come to her mind that everything was getting easier if she tried to open a conversation with a joke, something that would loosen her inner tension.

"I was only curious. Seems like a few people are actually interested into your inventions."

Fred's smile grew wider and he approached her, offering her a seat with a arm gesture while he answered:"Yeah, a few galleons do come around."

Fay sat down and he took the seat next to her, coming rather close and she felt how a warm tingle travelled through her body.

"So, how were your O.W.L.s? Did all the night time studying pay off?" Fred asked casually and Fay felt herself blushing by the thought that he actually remembered her sitting in the common room far after midnight. She was already surprised enough by the fact that he was talking to her, considering the fact that she was not the type of person who socialised a lot, but this was really taking it to a new level.

"Yeah, it did," she answered after clearing her throat, trying to fight the nervousness that was starting to build up again. "I received a Outstanding in DADA, Potions and Transfigurations, the rest was okay."

"I knew you would make it," Fred grinned and Fay furrowed her brow over the hint of pride she sensed in his voice. "I hope you are having a nice summer."

"Yes. We have a lake near the house, I am there all the time, doing swimming, rowing..."

"What is rowing?"

"A muggle sport. You are sitting in a boat and move it only with the strength of your muscles. My grandfather was a muggle-born, he taught me that sport," Fay explained, doubting that Fred was actually interested in this information, but he proved her wrong.

"Would you show me how to do... rowing? It sounds like fun and I am sure that you would be a marvellous teacher."

It took Fay a moment to realise that he was saying this in complete honest and then another moment to come up with a good answer. She brought her best innocent smile to her lips before she asked:"And what will you give me for teaching you?"

He gave her a surprised look and Fay immediately feared that she had pushed him away with this, but then he smiled again and waved his wand, making a ice cream cone fly towards them.

"How about a exchange, Fay. You promise me a whole day at the lake, with rowing lessons, swimming, a picnic and whatever may come to our minds and I will give you this."

He offered her the cone, which was full with big balls of ice cream and Fay, holding back a chuckle, lifted one eyebrow, shooting him a questioning glance.

"Seriously? Ice Cream? That sounds a bit unbalanced, you know?"

"Whoa there, this is not only some simple ice cream. It is Toasted Marshmallow flavoured! And more importantly, it has the ability to restore the memory of the moment in which it is eaten. Are you convinced now?" Fred exclaimed, nearly sounding desperate and Fay let the giggle from earlier escape her mouth as she took the cone and tasted the sweet cream. It was delicious.

"Ice cream is fine. You did not have to make up something."

"I was serious," he grinned before he leaned forward, letting his lips gently brush over her cheek before he stood up."See you at the lake, Fay. And enjoy your ice cream."

He walked back into the shop and Fay smiled to herself at the thought that she would have taught him anyway, but she would definitely savour this marvellous moment, magic ice cream or not.


End file.
